


Notes of Misc. Stories

by Temporal_Scripturient



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporal_Scripturient/pseuds/Temporal_Scripturient
Summary: Collection of notes for my unwritten miscellaneous stories.





	1. Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character

Hisoka is from Kirigakure.

Ao has been the sensei of many Genin, and only two so far have survived, Kisame and Hisoka (both were the only one to survive out of their Genin group, with several groups in between them)

Hisoka wanted to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, so once she became a Genin she asked Kisame for training, both as an apprentice of the 7, and as the only one to suvive from Ao’s previous Genin.

Kisame ended up seeing her as a younger sister figure and trained her for 2 years, only for the Seven Swordsmen to reject her as a apprentice due to her gender (this happened just a few weeks before his discovery that led to being a missing nin)

Hisoka resolved to be such a good swordswoman the 7 would regret rejecting her for the rest of their lives Meet

Shikamaru when he is 15 and she is 16 – The chunin exams are being held in Konoha again, and the Mizukage (Mei Terumi) is using this as a chance to negotiate an “alliance” with Konoha [in this she only wishes to use their resources for herself not help Konoha in return]

Hisoka is chaperoning Ao’s current Genin team while they attempt the Chunin exams (they have no respect for her because of he bloodline limit) and during this time befriends part of the rookie 9 & Team Gai (for being a strong kinoichi who gives no apologies for who she is, doesn’t judge other for who they are, and her sharp mind) [Shikamaru falls in love almost instantly}

A year later, Mei Terumi is visiting again, with a collection of higher ranking ninja, "helping" Konoha with "intel" on enemies spending time skirting the border between Konoha's territory and Kiri's. Team 10 (Shikamaru Jonin, & Choji and Ino Chunin) deployed to capture enemy scouts, only to be ambushed by a large group of Jonin level ninja disguised as bandits (hint Kiri wants Konoha to think they need their help when they don't)

Hisoka appears at a critical moment and fends off Team 10s attackers as they move to kill Team 10, but is starting to be overwhelmed when Kisame shows up and helps her defeat them. Kisame asks her if anything has changed in Kiri since he left, and she says "not a damn thing changed" and he implies she could just leave with him, which she declines by stating she will tell Ao that he said "i hope you[Ao] trip over a kunai" [Shikamaru notes that he is acting like he is sending her off to die when he leaves]

Through careful questions by Shikamaru and careful answers by Hisoka, he learns why Kisame defected (traitors and liars), [the implied Kiri is still full of traitors and liars], and she came to save them (he suspects) against direct orders from the Mizukage [due to her also hating traitors and liars]

Once Team 10 & Hisoka reach Konoha, Team 10 is whisked away to the hospital, and Hisoka is brought before the Mizukage & Hokage & Konoha's ninja council to answer questions. Shikaku, Choza, & Inoichi visit Shikamaru, Choji, & Ino, and Shikamaru quickly fills Shikaku in on his suspicions. Shikaku goes to meeting, and invites Hisoka over for dinner for saving Shikamaru, Choji & Ino. At dinner Shikaku offers to have Hisoka marry in to Nara family to save her from Mizukage's wrath, and offers to make a contract giving her a year to chose a willing spouse from the Nara family, and another year to actually get married to them (this contract technically makes her a Nara without yet being married to a Nara, so she would be a Konoha citizen the moment she signed it)

[This is also Shikaku and Yoshino telling Shikamaru "You like her? Well so do we. Either step up your game or she is marrying one of your cousins, we get her either way."]


	2. Uchiha Shisui/Original Male Character

VERY Tsundere, orphan, gets called pretty boy on the regular, and sometimes mistaken for female due to his small size

Meets Shisui when they are both children & Shisui immediately falls in love even as a child. (Shisui's type is very pretty, and very strong, like break-him-in-half-without-breaking-a-sweat strong)

(The first meeting needs to either involve a spar or surprise punch headed Shisui's way, something to immediately cement the break-in-half-strong)

Hikohiro and Shisui same age, and in this universe the minimum graduating age is 10 (also no Uchiha coup, but definitely Uchiha shunning happening)

Shisui and Hikohiro end up on team together with 3rd member being antagonistic & trying to sabatoge them (he graduated at 13)


End file.
